His Dark Demise
by LexiDNCR
Summary: A Young Girl from the town of Forks moves to Manhattan to start afresh, but little does she know the reasons for her leaving where part of a plan larger than her. Will this mysterious Rolock Demon/Vampire be her Savior or will he be the reason for her downfall to Lucifer. BXE ;)
1. The Hobo Man

It was late evening when I knocked off from work, I was tired and my feet were swollen. They hurt from all the moving around I had to endure. I worked a twelve hour shift and my pay was as lousy as mash potatoes.

I strolled down the nearly empty streets of Manhattan, strongly wishing I could just fly home instead of having to walk the twenty minute distance. It's hard to catch a cab in this area and the falling sunset was no motivator either. I yawned as I turned around at an approaching cab, stretching my stiff body muscles. I heard them click as I moaned and the sensation slowly closing eyes, before hailing the cab that just so nearly passed me.

It drove passed me but halted profusely, as the driver slammed on the breaks, the tyres squealing and smoke emanating from them.

I stared at it for a while shocked before I snapped out of it, held onto my hand bag, and ran towards the cab.

I was dressed in black Converse sneakers, black plain long sleeved T-shirt and plain black Jeans. The colour code required at the club. Blend in, don't be to out there, says the Manager.

I opened the cab and saw a young man around his mid twenties. He had bronze-golden messy mop of hair, emereled eyes that stirred something within me making me shiver. I felt as if I was naked, as if he could see right into my soul. Was he the devil? Cause he was devilishly handsome, a nice and chiseled jaw to fit his wonderful face, but boy, were he's clothes a mess. I frowned as I looked again confused at what I was seeing. He resembled a hobo, but this hobo was quite handsome. He looked oddly familiar too, as if I'd seen him somewhere before.

"Are you going to oogle all day, or are you going to get in ... Some of us have places to be," he snapped harshly, pulling me away from my intake.

"Why?...what? Y-You're in the Cab already why stop?" I stuttered embarrassingly, blushing as I felt my face heat up, my neck breaking some sweat.

" I'm doing you a favour, its getting late and there's hardly any cabs in this part of town. Get in or walk ..." he spat rudely.

I got in frowning and pouting. Some body got the wrong end of his boat, was it me?

"If I were you I'd brighten up, your clothes aren't helping you much..." I mumbled to myself, holding my bag tightly.

" Stop talking to yourself ... Where are you going?"he frowned at me.

I raised my eyebrows as he's beautiful voice spoke smoothly, and all velvety like at me. This time less rudely and harshley. He's breath smelt like Dark Chocolate with a mixture of Roses so divine I could taste. My mouth watered until I noticed he's hands as I gulped and hastily looked away from him.

"Twenty First South Avenue," I lied, not wanting to tell the truth after what I just saw.

"That's the Police Department, is that were you live?" He frowned even further at me.

"My Dads a cop, I... Well, I need to tell him something, "

I gulped, looking at his hands and the bloody state they were in. They were bruised and beaten. I wondered who's blood was, was that his ... Or someone else's?

"Unless, you don't want to go there ... You can drop me of a block away."

"No, your choice. Better the Police Department then the dark streets," he smiled, seeming amused at my little outburst.

Well, that wipes criminal of the slate. Hopefully.

He told the driver what the destination was and I smiled, knowing I'd see my dad and wed be home in no time.

We turned onto South street the cab pulling up to the department. I sighed not realising I qaa so tense. I opened my purse to pay the cab driver but The Man Hobo put he's bloody hands over mine and I widened my eyes.

"Don't bother, I'll get it," he spoke slowly smirking at me.

"B-but ..." I raised my brows, using my eyes to point at his attire.

"Do not be fooled by my clothes Ms. Swan ... Sometimes people can be deceiving. No go on to the Chief, so he can drive you home,"

Leaving my manners behind, I scrambled for my things as I left the cab, my hands felt as if I had thrown stone hot ash on it. The sensation dying down after the contact with The Man Hobo had left. Somehing waa bothering me... Something The Man Hobo said. I walked up the stairs to the building as I heard a whistle and I turned around.

"I Thank you would have been nice Ms. Isabella Swan," he shouted, and with that the cab drove off.

Leaving me utterly shocked, and scared to the bone.

I hadn't told him my name.

That was what bothered me, he had said my name in the cab while I hadn't said it. He knew me but o didn't know him.

I opened the door and walked, instantly blasted by the smell coffee and donuts. My Dads shift would end in ten minutes today, and another thing The Hobo Man knew was that my father was the Chief of police. Who was that man?

"Hello, Bella. The Brownies you made were to die for, you're such a Darling..." Angela said as she got up to hug me.

I'd made a few Brownies for tgw department. It was like practise for me as I was a part-time culinary student.

"Thanks Angi, you look beautiful today. Love the new haieatlye,

She'd cut it real short and hand stylish wave to it on the side of her face.

" Thank you, my shift only begins after Charles end. Wanna browed the internet with me in the mean time ... Free WIFI," Angi smiles like a five year old girl.

"Sure, why not,"

We sat down atvher desk as the computer restarted.

"Isn't this fro like ... Police use, or you know ... Criminal related hunting etc etc."I blabbered.

" Not many people come this far back, I'm not breaking ant rules or the law for tgat matter ... Besides, my shift hasn't started, I'm not even suppose to be here but I'm here early..."she laughed as she clicked on to google.

One thing I knwq about Angela when she said Browse she meant check out local rich hotties.

... And that's what she did she typed in : local rich hotties.

I smiled shaking my head at my high school buddy and best friends 'Hot Guys' obsession.

"Ooooo... Armani suit, Sexy body, damn im still obsessed with this guy, too bad he never noticed me in high school ... Damn, and those green eyes..."

"Green eyes? What is he a cat?" I laughed looking up at the screen, and gasped at the screen.

It was him ...

The Hobo Man.


	2. Gate Way To Hell

"Whoa, you seem like you've just seen a ghost..."

If she only knew.

"No, I'm fine. I need the bathroom I'll be right back," I rushed as I ran out to the loo.

I needed to think. What the hell was going on. How did that man know me, Angi mentioned something about being obsessed with him. Did she know him from elsewhere apart from the internet, and why was he dressed like that today.

He looked severely crazy, a freak.

I opened the the door and splashed some water onto my face, I looked at my reflection in the mirror prominent eye bags staring back at me. I was clearly Exhausted and Thank the lord, I had no shift tomorrow.

I looked at the time and Charlie's shift should have ended by now. I went out the bathroom, and towards Angi's desk, who was now busy with a few files.

"The Chiefs waiting outside for you," Angi smiled as she nodded good bye, giving me a look of worry.

"Hey Bells, thought you would have gone home by cab.. " he smiled, giving me a brief hug.

"No cabs," I lied, not wanting to reveal what happened to me.

"Okay,"

We got into the car and my dad drove us home, with no more questions asked.

HDD

"Night Dad, I have to study before I go to sleep." I said, kissing him on the cheek after dinner.

I was a double major. Culinary Arts and English literature.

I walked up the stairs slowly, towards my room.

I eventually fell asleep after studying. I heard Charlie's voice call to me to tell me he was leaving, but I was tired so I just went back to sleep again knowing my next shift isn't till tomorrow and I got school only at one today. I heard we'd be making ice-cream but I had already taught myself that, this would be fun.

My alarm rang before noon as I got up and checked if I had any calls or messages on my phone, before I got ready for school.

Three messages.

Angi: Girl, you seemed a little troubled yesterday if you need to talk ... I'm here.

Oh, Angela. She can see right through me sometimes. Okay, more then sometimes.

Unknown: Hello, Isabella. It was finally nice to meet and just be sure to know that you will see me soon.

Who was that? meeting you?

No ... It can't be.

I opened the other one not wanting to believe who I thought the message was from.

Unknown: Come downstairs ...

What? He was outside...I went down the stairs slowly as I passed the lounge focused on one thing, the door.

I pulled back the curtain as I held my pepper spray looking out at the stoop. I saw no one and stepped back, a little confused.

He was playing a joke on me, and I fell for it. I sighed a little calming down.

"Expecting someone?" I heard a smooth voice say.

I closed my eyes and jumped and screamed turning around letting the spray rip. I looked and saw the figure sitting on the sofa laughing as if had gotten burnt. I stared at him eyes wide open ready to call 991.

"Oh, you are one funny women Isabella." He said as he started to compose himself.

I stared at him bewildered. He sat there acting like this was his home, and spent his time here lounging around.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?!" I shouted as I took a step back towards the door ready to run.

He was dressed in a navy fitted suit with a white shirt showing, no tie and navy leather shoes and his hair looked like a mess but some how mashed well with him. He looked different this time. Cleaner, better and showed how handsome he really was.

I shook my head from thinking about his mesmerizing features and focused on getting away from him.

"No no no, I wouldn't do that if I were you. The question you should be asking is why am I here. I know what you did that summer ... And if you want it to stay between you, me and you know who ... You better step away from the door and sit your ass down," he smirked, still sitting calmly as if taunting me.

He. Was. Bluffing.

There is no way he knew what I think he knew, he couldn't. He couldn't. It was only me and him, and the women had survived apart from a few injuries she had survived.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said composing myself.

"Oh Honey, you and I both know that's not true. Mount Quilette ring a bell?"

My breath caught in my throat as I gasped in shock. He nodded his head as he smiled looking up at me in a devious manner.

"Now take a seat and let's have a chat shall we," He sucks in his lip as if thinking, "Unless ... The Chiefs will be visiting his only daughter in prison ... How embarrassing for poor Charlie,"

I shivered as I gripped my phone making my way to the sofa far away from him. I sat down knowing he had me, I had no choice but to comply.

"How's your day going so far?" He smiled leaning towards me pointing to the seat right next to him.

I shook my head, "I'm fine where I am, Thank you."

"I shook my head to when you got involved with him, but you didn't shake your head when that poor old lady was screaming her lungs out. How do you think she got out?"

I always thought about it. I never understood how. The news paper reports didn't make sense, and Charlie wouldn't reveal any police related issues to me. I wanted to save her but I couldn't. He had me by the neck, pulling me away saying it was to late and we were in this together.

Through thick and thin.

The next day after that he left me.

I changed from then on and got my life in check. Charlie and I moved to start afresh, he never really knew what we'd done ... What I'd done.

"Suit yourself, stay there. I know you won't be able to stay away from me soon enough,"

I glare at him as I looked at his cocky smile. I can tell his rolling in money, today, he isn't hiding it.

"Isabella, do you believe in the supernatural world?"

"What?"

"Answer the question,"

"Not really," I said baffled.

"It's real and the person sitting in front of you is part of an organization called The Society, that protects and hunts down evil or good supernatural entities,"

"You have got to be kidding me,"

"On the contrary Isabella it's all very true. Our organization is the midpoint between evil and good. If we need to use evil ways to protect our people we will, if good ways are on check the better,"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Oh Isabella, it has everything to do with you Isabella. For you are the foretold Princess of Bermuda,"

"Like the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Yes, the gate way to hell."


	3. The Equal

"Excuse me did you just say gate way to hell?"

I stood there bewildered, not believing whatI was hearing. If only he was here he would know what to do. The only reason I'm entertaining this guy is his got something against me that may very well ruin my life.

... But how sure am I that he has evidence. I don't even know who he is, let alone his name.

"Yes, it's all very true. Believe you, I'd be shocked if I were you, it's all so unbelievable. Good thing, I'm not you."

"How do I know you even have solid evidence against me?" I asked observing him.

"Would you like to take that risk and find out?"

Again, with that cocky smirk.

I sighed, "Hmph, You want know what I think?"

I tried my luck further.

He leaned toward me and moved his right eyebrow in an upward direction, as if saying go on.

"I think you're are lying and this is all a scam to frame me for something I haven't done,"

He laughed shaking his head as if I was an amusing Jester.

"Isabella, how do you think the fire starter? You thought it was the Black boy? White fire by a Lesser, you amuse my my dear Isabella,"

I felt my chest tighten as I gulp at the little he'd revealed was still so much to prove he really knew.

The knees had said nothing about the different colour of the fire. Push further Bella.

"What fire?" I pushed for more information to find out what he knew exactly.

I was sure he started it, who else would have.

"Smart, I'll give in. Even though i already know what your thinking before you say it. Think about that for a while. This time and rest assured I've got evidence to lock you up for good," he added with a tone of seriousness,"Now, where were we? Ah, yes ... The fire you ignited,"

Say What?

He had it twisted.

"No no, on the contrary Isabella. I do not as you say ... Have it twisted. For a Royal, I thought your power would have basically shielded your thoughts... Don't look at me like that, of course I can read your mind, I did say think about it but you only grasp so little... That's going to have to change,"

I gasped trying not to think at all.

"Stop trying to avoid saying it or thinking it, we both know your past lover left you. " He said laughing wickedly.

"After Jacob witnessed what you did we had to recruit him, and ensure our investigation or research on you was not compromised,"

I raisedy eyebrows head pounding at the past ten minutes of my life that had just happened.

Recruited?

Compromised?

"Now, do you believe I'd lie about anything else if I knew about the incident?"

I thought about it for awhile and prison seemed better roundabout now.

If this is all true, which I'm not saying it is, he mentioned me being the Princess of Bermuda.

Which is the Gate way to hell.

Does that make me the devils daughter?

"Sinking in, is it? Close but not quite true, in order to understand this. You need to understand what the the Devils are. The Devil has been given many forms on different religions by the Lessers. There are in total five royals with the leader the Princess or Prince seen as the Devil in each.

"The Big guy in which the Lessers call hell, who is in fact Lucifer, The Fallen Angel, Satan. Making it six, six Royal families, six realms and six leaders. One being superior, Lucifer thus the triple six."

I glared at him as if he had lost it. I still didn't understand what this would make me if it were all true, how I was involved.

"Patience, we will get there." He hushed replying to my thoughts.

"Do you know where the triple is from?"

I shook my head still playing along.

"Three centuries ago a vote was cast, There being six Royals it meant the ruling could end evenly."

"The votes were cast and they were three against three which caused commotion in the Cemetery Hall. Lucifer being Satan lost his temper and cursed those who weren't on the same side of his voting thus punishing the three Royal for an eternity of anguish that would only end if the prohecy was proved to occur, and so the Rolock, Pythons and Furzoids sent their well ... Gifted soldiers to ensure the prophecy happens,"

He laughed, "Its have true now that I have met you,"

"What is this nonsense about a Gate way to hell, what are your intentions exactly? If this is true, Lucifer wasn't fair. Votes are votes,"

What am I saying.

"It seems to me you are starting to believe but logic prevails. Funny thing about Lessers logic is that they only have half of it,"He laughed, "What The Lessers believe is that it's also the Devils triangle, where multiple ships have disappeared. Ring a bell?"

"I know the myths behind it that can't all be true cause that's what they are ... Myths. You keep saying Lessers?"

"Yes, those would be what we call the mundanes. Humans who posses no power except humanity, which is a strong tool if used wisely." He said drawing something in the air,"The lesser beings they are,"

I finally snapped out of it realising this had gone far to long. I don't know about that mind reading thing but I don't believe it his probably reading my body language or something.

"I've entertained you long enough, now honestly, tell me. What is that you want?"

He shook his head and laughed the looking me dead in the eyes.

"Look Deeper Isabella, I know you saw it yesterday. I peeled of my semblance spell as much as I could and the protection spell your mother probably put on you when you were younger... deeper Isabella, deeper..." He's voice soft and neutral.

I felt as if I was slowly sinking, little light headed and falling into a trance.

And I saw it.

The same attire he wore yesterday.

He smirked as if knowing I'd seen it.

Oh shit, the mind trick. If it's true that's how he knew and with what I'm seeing...

"You see, I'm trapped, and these bruises only increase the more we will live on with this curse. It was the devils son Aaron who adviced him to give us form of slaves in torture ... Or what you called, A Hobo,"

I gasped knowing that there is in no way he could have known that, thus making everything else he say and what I've seen true.

He really can read my mind.

"Whoa whoa this is way too much, so you what your telling me this is all true?"

"You should really learn the Blockage Spell to your thoughts and, Of course Isabella, what reason would I have to lie to Aarons Mother?"

"Did you say Mother?"

"Yes, Isabella."

"Now, that's where I know you're lying. I've never had a child in my life,"

"Not this you of course," he laughed, "Your just one of the reincarnations,"

"What are you saying?"

"Your not just part of the prophecy Isabella, you are the prophecy!" he leaned in looking me dead in the eye.

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

"You're Lucifer's equal,"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **A/N: Hi everyone my names Lexi.**

 **Sorry i haven't posted in a while, i've been swamped. Thank you for love, support and apprectiation.** **i use to write before but i have restarted my fanfictions. i cant believe that was three years ago. i will be posting more stores, three more as a matter of fact, Y'all are special and keep me writing. Thank ya.**

A Big Shout out to Flowergirl1092 ;) :)

 **Note: This story is also available on Wattpad among my other stories.**

 **Please Vote and Review.**

 **Love ya ;)**

 **xoxo**

 **Lexi**


	4. Heaven or Hell?

"What do you mean by Lucifers equal? You mean I'm like the Dev- Satan?"

I sat there stunned and couldn't believe what I was hearing, he stood up and sat next to me pulling my hands from under my arms. He held one in his hands. He looked into my eyes as if reading me trying to see what I thought. I thought of nothing, I didn't know what to think and the fact that he could read my mind was a phenomena I could not comprehend. He said something about Blockage, did he mean I could block my mind, so that he could not read it, like a shield.

"In a sense, yes. Not in power, we still not sure in what way you are his equal. The prophecy was very limited," he smiled, "And to answer the question in your mind, yes, you can block your thoughts from me,"

'Just like how I'm doing it, but it takes a lot of practice and it gives one agonizing headaches, when learning to do so'

Whoa, did he just say that in my head or did I read his mind. I couldn't believe this, this was not happening to me. It couldnt. I was average Isabella Swan from a small Town, Forks, born and raised.

"No, you read my mind. I spoke and you listened. Believe me my dear, you're very much above average,"

Phew, at least that was said out loud. I would have totally lost it.

"So I can read minds?"

"My dear every Royal Demon can read minds,"

"So that means your royal?"

"In an eccentric way, yes."

This guy, who I have yet to know his name said he wasn't sure about how I was equal to Lucifer. He to did not know part of the prophecy, how was I suppose to know and understand well enough what was I suppose to do? If the person who was trusted to tell me about the prophecy did not fathom it himself.

I looked at his hand the ones that had grabbed my hand, it wavered showing showing his bruised and scarred hand, and went back to normal or should I say facade since I knew what he looked like for real, but how do I know he looks that if he is cursed to be trapped in one form.

How can I really trust him. What option has he given me. Was he even human?

"My lovely Isabella. I was not in trusted to keep you alive, and I'm defying those orders given to me by the elders so you better pick wisely what you think, because you might find yourself in a sordid postion." The guy sneered.

'Your suppose to kill me?' I asked in my head, gulping on the outside.

"Well to keep you alive but barley he smiled. "You see the elders believe you might be a much larger danger if you are Lucifer's equal, and would rather keep you weak. "

'...but your not hurting me, why?' I whispered in my head, "Why, help me. A person whom you don't know and have no reason to help. Why defy your ... Orders as you said?"

He snickers lightly, "You know nothing of your powers, and how much strength you wield. I see you are not under Lucifer's control and I don't think fighting a women would be very gentlemanly of me as the Lessers say,"

So, he isn't going to kill me.

He's trying to be a gentleman.

Definitely meaning he might not be human.

Then, what is he?

And what does he want?

"What are you anyway? And what do you really look like ... Without the curse and all?"

'The form you called a ... Facade was it,'

'Stop talking in my head, do that Blockage thing,'

'On the Contrary Isabella, it is you which is in my head. Alright then, so be it ... For now,'

"You see Isabella. I'm part demon part Vampire...I think I should tell you this but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone this...promise me, you'd be the third one to know. This is a way to gain some of your trust..."He asked earnestly.

I promise. I nodded, I felt as if I could trust him as all this started to sink in. I don't know why but I just did, no matter how crazy this all seemed.

"I was once human like you Isabella, seven centuries ago before I was turned into a Hybrid," he sighed taking a deep breath.

"What?"

'You heard right Isabella I was once like you, until Aries and Bia got to me fusing their power to save my life. Making me the first of my kind. They became my new mother and father you see, giving me a new life.' He smiled sadly, still speaking in my head or me reading his mind; I accepted seeing as this was ... A secret as he said, 'They could not bear children so in a sense they made me,'

'A Vampire is part human part Demon, my mother was a Vampire, Bia, my Father a Rolock Demon, Aries,'

He's a demon? I can't say I'm surprised since he did say I was Lucifer's equal, he had to be something just as terrifying.

"The human part in my mother made her part good but her dead side being Demon, made her dark like a Pure Demon in it's true form,"

"What's a Rolock Demon?"

'A Rolock Demon, which I'm official named as people do not know I was once human are Ancient Demon Royals who feed on Suffering, hatred anger and such. This fuels the their power. It is in the form of ice, it's cold to the touch but if viewed correctly it burns through you.'

"What am I? Am I like you?"

"Oh Isabella, your a Demon in it's purest form within. Your mother put a smell on you to bring out the good in you, the quarter of human the your father gave you. The gene may be recessive but it does not mean it's not there ..."

I took a few breaths before asking an important question based on what I believe in, and what I was taught.

"Does this mean I won't go to heaven?"

He laughed and put his palm on my cheek then sighed, pulling it a way. Leaving a burning sensation.

"You should be asking if you can die... "


	5. Demon Boy

**A/N: Thank you. All I'm full on back so please read, and enjoy a chapter a week :).**

"Anger is a feeling that makes your mouth work faster than your mind."

–Unknown

"What do you mean?" I stammered confused.

He stood up and pulled out his hands – to grab mine.

"Bella, there's too much to grab explain in a short-time. Come with me, and all will be revealed," he lead me to the stairs up to my room, " So long as you remain here any longer, Charlie is not safe. You're putting him in danger."

I stopped his tracks as he grabbed my mini suitcase, and put it on my bed.

"Surely, you can't be serious?!" I shouted, "You come in here...uninvited, if I may add, and act as if. You. Own.Me...telling me to leave?! 1) I'm not going anywhere with you, 2) I think you're a lunatic...you're calling yourself a Demon for Christ Sake!"

He ignored me ten walked around me, and began throwing in a few of my clothes inside the suitcase, "How do you even know where my things are?!"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I suggest you take care of your undergarments cause there are no close by shops at garrison,"

"Garrison?"

"Yes, headquarters, where you will begin your training."

I took a deep breath then stomped my foot on the ground,"Hell! I said I'm not going ANYWHERE! "

After I screamed that out, he moved his hand in a semicircle motion in front of him and my room disappeared in a flash. We traveled at high speed through the woods not touching the ground, hovering above it – at least a thirty centimeters distance from the ground – in midair rushing through the forest, then a lake...then a house.

We stood in midair, silently staring at the vaguely familiar house. The Demon – who's name I have yet to find out – also stood there silently. I felt the hairs on my neck rise on edge as I saw two figures run on the house screaming. There was no sound, but everything was audible to me as if it had happened yesterday.

The girl with the porcelain skin was dressed in all black so was the olive skinned boy. They ran through Demon Boy and I as if we we're not there, they stopped a few feet behind us, a distance from the house that was now engulfed in flames on the half of its structure.

"Jacob! What did you do? What happened?" The girl said pointing to there house,"We have to get back... We have to save her!"

I remember the words they hit me like a hurricane tumbling me over, and down onto my knees on the invincible ground.

"It's too late, and I did nothing...nothing. Going back in there is suicide. Just trust me! We'll make it through this – together,"

I began to move again still kneeling on the invincible ground midair. The greenery changed to a singed carpet floor, that was once cream white. I stood up as I saw fire, flames around Demon Boy and I, I gasped backing away to a corner untouched by the flames.

'It can't hurt you,' I heard a sound in my head.

I turned around slowly, and that's when my eyes landed on her – Emily.

She lay there holding her flat stomach – Why would she? – Oh no, she wasn't...she couldn't have been...she would have told me. I definitely would have – No! That makes you sound like a hypocrite Bella, I thought to myself. There was no way I could have saved her in this blaze – Yet somehow she had survived.

Half of the skin on her face was burnt, so was her arm. She was trying to find a way out, but the door was already in flames. A man in a black suit came rushing in. He's back towards me, he picked up Emily still facing her. An invincible jellylike substance – like an amniotic sac shielding her from the fire. The man began to turn around towards the door when it all disappeared, and I was back in my room staring at my suitcase.

"She could have died Isabella, and if you don't leave now that may very well be the end of Charlie," he pleaded, at that moment I saw it – Innocence, and honesty in his eyes – but how's that possible ...his a demon.

Why would he want to help me?

Shouldn't he want Charlie dead? – he is a demon.

Why is Charlie in danger now?

In these twenty years of my life never have I heard something so bizarre!

"I may be a Demon... Only a quarter, well close to half...but I to, still possess values and morals, 'I to was once human remember,'" he spoke the last part in my head for secrecy purposes.

"Get out of my head," I sighed, "Fine. Give me time to write a letter to Charlie so he won't send a hunting squad...I can't just disappear!"

He shook his head, "Already ahead of you, I have it all planned out."

He snapped his fingers, and a bunch of forms and applications appears in mid hair in blue like sparkly ashes surrounding them. What is it with him and air. I still had so many questions, it was taking a lot in me to do...all this, to just up and leave – he handed me the papers.

"We'll catch Charlie at the diner, and you'll explain everything I'll tell you in the car to him, and after that we'll leave immediately. After the plane ride, it's an eight hour drive to garrison," he rushed, as he took only my closed shoes – Talkies – throwing them in a duffel bag. I'd noticed he'd packed only warm clothes, and non revealing clothes – no that I owned anything slutty or revealing.

I managed to move my frozen body of the floor, and grabbed my undergarments – which he refused to pack, look at or touch – I would have felt uncomfortable if he did. I put it all in my bag, and a few necessities I thought I would need.

"Where not going to hell, where we're going you won't need sunblock," he smiled, "Believe me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Please feel free to review.

Thank you.

xoxo

Lexi.


	6. Leaving Home

"Heeey, dad!" I smiled as I got in the diner, ordered a burger and fries.

On the drive here, Demon Boy, had told me everything on the papers he'd handed me, and what I had to say. I honestly had to ask for his name, but there was so much to ask that I never had time to bring it up.

"Surprise seeing you here," my dad said as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah, I have to tell you something – it's important!" He's eyebrows rose, but he nodded then let me speak. "I got accepted – for my course – in Greenland. You know, that prestige Culinary school...the one I told you about,"

It wasn't a total lie, there is a school in Greenland set up there cause of its low temperature, and low population and coincidentally the HQ – garrison – is there too.

"Oh...wow. That's great Bella – when do you leave?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Today,"

Everything was quiet and nobody said a thing...not a single word was uttered.

"Short notice, I know, but I guess we had this coming eventually. You're adult now and I know I can trust you to be responsible...even if you're miles away," he sighed,"I just wish we had more time before you leave, but I give you my blessings so long as you check in once a day,"

Wow, that went easier than I'd expected.

"–Actually, I hear service is a problem," I munched on my fries, "I'll probably be able to check a few times a week – if it's bad – probably once a week...but I promise I'll do it every time I get the chance," – Now, that was a lie.

Demon boy made promise to keep communication with Charlie at minimum – for Charlie's own good and safety.

I still can't believe my dad had no idea my mother was a demon. I still had so many questions, when I was young my mother left my father and I and we never saw her again, we thought she died, nothing came off the missing persons report. Now that I have this new found information my mind can't help but be a little upset.

"By call – I mean Skype or video call, Bella, since cell reception or service is bad I'm beginning to consider going with you," he frowned.

"No need to worry, dad, promise I'll check in..." I smiled.

He smiled a little. Thankfully.

"What time does your plane leave?" He asked as he ate his donut.

"In two hours," I bit my lip.

"Bella –"

"I know I know, short notice, but I promise I'll visit you." – that was not discussed in the car.

'Be–lla,' a voice said in my head whined.

"Of course you will," my father replied sternly.

I shut Demon boy out of my head – hopefully, and enjoyed the last few minutes with my father.

"You shouldn't have promised to visit," Demon boy scolded, as I got to his car and got in the front seat.

"His my father, and I know that was the only way to make sure he doesn't pack up and come with me. Two to five hours away from home for college is fine for him, but all the way in Greenland... Let's say he was a little... Reluctant," I snapped, " Besides! You can't talk to me like that!" I poked his chest as he put my seatbelt on for me.

"I mean...I don't even know your name, and put your seatbelt on too." I stated.

"You didn't ask," he said pulling out the parking lot still not putting his seatbelton, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm already dead I can't die twice, I don't need to take care of my safety. On the other hand... you do," he shook his head," You took so long with Charlie, I thought you would never come out, "

"I'm asking now," I tongue pulled, " so does that mean I'm alive and can die...you didn't answer that before," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "It was only forty five minutes,"

"It' much more complicated than that Bella, life...life is such a fragile thing, " he grunted," and that was forty five minutes too long,"

I sighed noticing he still hadn't told me his name, and here I was leaving the country with him.

"Edward Cullen,"

" What?" I said raising an eyebrow, arms still crossed, the car entering the highway towards the airport.

Saying goodbye to Charlie had been hard – but it was for the best and a necessity.

"My name... It's,"he paused looking at the road ahead.

"Edward Cullen,"


	7. Leaving Home (11-18 15:31:18)

"I am a shooting star, so when you see me, make a wish."

–LexiDncr

"Heeey, dad!" I smiled as I got in the diner, ordered a burger and fries.

On the drive here, Demon Boy, had told me everything on the papers he'd handed me, and what I had to say. I honestly had to ask for his name, but there was so much to ask that I never had time to bring it up.

"Surprise seeing you here," my dad said as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah, I have to tell you something – it's important!" He's eyebrows rose, but he nodded then let me speak. "I got accepted – for my course – in Greenland. You know, that prestige Culinary school...the one I told you about,"

It wasn't a total lie, there is a school in Greenland set up there cause of its low temperature, and low population and coincidentally the HQ – garrison – is there too.

"Oh...wow. That's great Bella – when do you leave?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Today,"

Everything was quiet and nobody said a thing...not a single word was uttered.

"Short notice, I know, but I guess we had this coming eventually. You're adult now and I know I can trust you to be responsible...even if you're miles away," he sighed,"I just wish we had more time before you leave, but I give you my blessings so long as you check in once a day,"

Wow, that went easier than I'd expected.

"–Actually, I hear service is a problem," I munched on my fries, "I'll probably be able to check a few times a week – if it's bad – probably once a week...but I promise I'll do it every time I get the chance," – Now, that was a lie.

Demon boy made promise to keep communication with Charlie at minimum – for Charlie's own good and safety.

I still can't believe my dad had no idea my mother was a demon. I still had so many questions, when I was young my mother left my father and I and we never saw her again, we thought she died, nothing came off the missing persons report. Now that I have this new found information my mind can't help but be a little upset.

"By call – I mean Skype or video call, Bella, since cell reception or service is bad I'm beginning to consider going with you," he frowned.

"No need to worry, dad, promise I'll check in..." I smiled.

He smiled a little. Thankfully.

"What time does your plane leave?" He asked as he ate his donut.

"In two hours," I bit my lip.

"Bella –"

"I know I know, short notice, but I promise I'll visit you." – that was not discussed in the car.

'Be–lla,' a voice said in my head whined.

"Of course you will," my father replied sternly.

I shut Demon boy out of my head – hopefully, and enjoyed the last few minutes with my father.

"You shouldn't have promised to visit," Demon boy scolded, as I got to his car and got in the front seat.

"His my father, and I know that was the only way to make sure he doesn't pack up and come with me. Two to five hours away from home for college is fine for him, but all the way in Greenland... Let's say he was a little... Reluctant," I snapped, " Besides! You can't talk to me like that!" I poked his chest as he put my seatbelt on for me.

"I mean...I don't even know your name, and put your seatbelt on too." I stated.

"You didn't ask," he said pulling out the parking lot still not putting his seatbelton, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm already dead I can't die twice, I don't need to take care of my safety. On the other hand... you do," he shook his head," You took so long with Charlie, I thought you would never come out, "

"I'm asking now," I tongue pulled, " so does that mean I'm alive and can die...you didn't answer that before," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "It was only forty five minutes,"

"It' much more complicated than that Bella, life...life is such a fragile thing, " he grunted," and that was forty five minutes too long,"

I sighed noticing he still hadn't told me his name, and here I was leaving the country with him.

"Edward Cullen,"

" What?" I said raising an eyebrow, arms still crossed, the car entering the highway towards the airport.

Saying goodbye to Charlie had been hard – but it was for the best and a necessity.

"My name... It's,"he paused looking at the road ahead.

"Edward Cullen,"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **A/N: hey!** **i know, i know...its been a while and im sowwwy!** **...but _guess_ what?** **...im back now!** **xoxo** **lexi**


	8. B's with Itches

"The awkward moment when you know you shouldn't laugh, but you do.."

–Quotes App

A beat was playing in the background as I zipped up my boots. I ducked as Rosalie came at me with a right hook.

First lesson: she'd said, was to tire out the opponent, make the opponent do all the offensive work as you duck and dodge swiftly. After wearing your offender out or when exhaustion kicks in you begin to attack. Be discreet and very stealthy.

"Well done, you're speed is picking up." Rosalie smirked at me, as we circled each other.

She moved in a heightened speed that was beyond my training, and kicked me in the stomach. I buckled over as I felt a burst of pain in my belly, and gasped as blood spewed out of my mouth - about two spoonfuls of it.

A piercing laugh proved to me that she had done it on purpose.

"Rosalie," I sighed, she'd better be nice.

My vision had shown how snicky and cunning Rosalie could be...would be. Bella would arrive in two hours wearing rather unflattering clothes. Plain hoodie, sweat pants...and very takky shoes - worn out converse.

I had to talk to Rosalie, if she wouldn't be a nice and fair trainer...I'd make Jasper train her, although he was still learning to control he's demonic transference... He was one heck good warrior... And excellent in bed too - not that Bella would ever find that out. In the end Rosalie's choice would be the only thing to change the vision, or intervention.

Bella has so much to learn, i have so much to teach, I can only teach her so much as her Ancient Arts teacher, but I would be there for and I just know we'd be the greatest of friends. As her power grows I will no longer be able to see her in my visions, or have any part in seeing her aura and what not.

I got up of off the edge of my bed, adjusting my bra, clapping my hands and walked over to Rosalie's room

"Love, could you not be a bitch and kick our guests...she's actually a nice person,"

I stood on the frame of the door arms crossed, staring at her as she sat on the floor applying nail polish - Red - just like her temper - fiery.

"Hey, how did you-?" She began... Then frowned... Then pouted...then turned auburn red, "Bitch, could you respect privacy, I swear Alice, one of these days I'll kick you in the gut!"

I laughed, I'd see it coming before she even did it. I sat down next to her on the floor, making our height difference instantly visible. She was wa-ay taller than me. Rose and I were quite the contrast, she was a tall beautiful blonde; and I was a short and cute pixie like girl with chin length midnight black hair. I'd worn it short and spiky during the days of war in Hevena - hell - as mortals call it, but changed it when it all ended. Due to the curse it wouldn't make much difference if i changed it, it would always change back to what it was when I was cursed, it's a shame, but it will all be over soon. We'd all be shackle free soon...hopefully, my vision still shows three choices, and none are clear so far.

"If I could, i would..." I helped her apply the rest of the nail polish, just for the fun of it - she was both left and right handed - we all are, " So - could you please be nice?"

"Uh...no! I'm a Demon, a Demon!" She added with attitude, I glared at her and put some acetone on her bear knee seeing as she was wearing shorts," Hm, clean that...So long as as she stays away from my man I'll tolerate her, Edward is mine and no one else's!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thank you for the read **ing!!!**

The quote... That happened in school to me once...in class, and well now, now I can never forget it *laughs* ...please laugh cause then this won't be happening all over again.

Good night!

xoxo

Lexi


	9. Now and Forever

"Faith, Hope, and Love remained. And the greatest of these is Love."

-Bible Quote

A/N: Hey hey hey. I won't lie it feels great to be continuing with **this story.**

xoxo

Lexi

~Please don't forget to **leave a review** ~

I don't know why Rosalie was so insistent that Edward was her life match. I hadn't seen it, she'd practically begged me to look into their aura's...nothing. It could be very draining if there was no match. Only filling if they were.

I have the ability to sense life matches. The aura molds into one if they are a match, if not it repels like magnets going it's separate ways. I had, had to lie to Violet and say I couldn't read them seeing as Rosalie was older than I was and Edward more powerful. I'd suggested she seek and older Aura Reader that's had more centuries of practice and sight collection. She never took up the suggestion... She decided to go with her gut...and it's... she's wrong. It's the heart and mind together that speaks for the souls. Yes, we too as demons have souls although those souls contrast from those of lessers and other beings.

The truth is Rosalie is only a century older than I am and she had no effect on me at her age, only those four centuries older then me began to take effect, and those with a lot of power like Edward but somehow... I was able to read him, as if he is not a pure Black Blood. I'd brushed it off but a son of a Demon as great as his father... Should be unreadable in the aura department by the likes of me. It must be some façade of some sort that he played on me...probably.

An Aura Reader could clearly see the blue aura around Edward, and Rosalie's Scarlet aura weren't the same molding colour and repelled each other. They are not life matches.

As with Jasper and I, my visions - and with the aid of mirrors - Jasper's, my legally wedded husband's, sturdy lime green aura and my bubbly lime green one showed our life match bond. I was his excitement and he was my calm. Our Aura's burned as one, mixing and combining with love and passion.

I'd met Jasper in the biblical days just after Noah's arc, but I was born before that...Jasper just before the arc. I'm older than him, then Rosalie, Jasper then Edward - Edward is the baby of our little group, but still wields a lot more power than us, which proves power is not measured by age...but acquired.

I don't look a day over eighteen although I'd stopped ageing at twenty one. Jasper thinks he'd stopped aging at twenty four - age thirty is the limit where Black Bloods, Pure Bloods, Half bloods etc. stop aging - when he felt his immortality set in - referring to his human body that is.

"Be nice," I tapped her knee after I applied the last coat on Rosalie, I stood up heading to Jasper.

He needed me, and I him.

He was on his way to the shower after realizing I wasn't in our room. I zoomed passed him as he paused to grab some chocolate from his not so secret stash - supposedly hidden away from me since things got out of hand when I ingested such goodies. He bit into a slab before turning towards the bathroom and heading towards it. I took of my clothes and bra, all except for my undies. If I did...where would the fun be in that? I sat there all sexy and aroused waiting for my man.

He would be surprised. He had no visions or sight into the future but he could shield his plans from me when he chose to do so, a gift he had acquired after running a few errands...and doing favours for The Dark Queen before his good days.

I loved that he could surprise me, my perfect other half. He could do what no other person - guy - could.

The door opened and somewhere between being lost in my thoughts, I'd missed the shedding if his clothes seeing as he was absolutely and utterly naked. I could see his pulsing need for me. He's eyebrows rose as he's eyes landed on me, and I could have bet my immortality or human form he drooled.

Jasper and I were... very physical type of beings.

He used his human speed and sauntered towards me, picking me up as I draped my legs over his waist and kissed him ravishingly and passionately.

Clearly, the shower was all forgotten, and all I could think of is - Jasper was the fire to my soul, and light in my eyes.

Jasper is my true life match. My eternal life flame. I'd have my way with him, and him with me. He is mine and I am his. Now and forever.


	10. Devil's Whore

A/N: Heeeeey. I know it's been a while and I'm sowwy...but wait, I'll update a whole lot more chapters this week.

Thank you for being patient and reading.

xoxo

Lexi

"Hardest Thing In The World Is Fixing A Heart, you didn't break."

–Unknown

~Please Don't Forget To Leave a Review~

I'd stolen some chocolate from Jasper's secret stash – not a grand idea – but after our love session... A little energy wouldn't be that bad...

When he kissed me, he's kisses tasted like dark chocolate and I couldn't help but steal a few, and now, well...I want to run a marathon.

"Hi! How are you?! You're actually a lot more beautiful than I saw in my visions...gorgeous. All I can say is welcome, and that you and I are going to be life friends. I promise you that!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I jumped a little all giddy like shaking Bella's hand and giving her a hug. I realized I'd lingered to long when I saw her awkward stance and face in the vision I just had and let go. I also knew she felt cold. Greenland temperature could get real narly, but garrison had an amazing heating system.

"Oh, poor thing. You're freezing, I'll show you to your bedroom, and run you a shower!" I giggled, jumping excitedly.

"Hm, get her to calm down Jas," Edward appeared from nowhere.

Jasper picked me up bridal style, "...and do a better job of hiding your chocolate, brother." Edward added, as Jasper carried me away shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I'll show you to you're room," Edward whispered to Bella, but heard due to my heightened hearing.

"You'll love it!" I shouted behind Jaspers shoulder looking back at them. "Trust me!"

I wanted to jump out of Jasper's arms, but he felt so warm and amazing, and if I behaved we might go for more rounds and with all this energy...oh, who am I kidding I'll get another round naughty or not.

I woke up to loud knocking. I turned to look next me. Jasper had his hand across my chest laying beside me in bed. We both wore nothing under the covers with only a thin sheet covering our lower body.

"Coming," I whispered knowing any one behind that door would be able to hear me...apart from Bella, but it wasn't her.

The aura outside was a fiery burning Scarlet.

"Screw this. I'm coming in even if your naked or not," Rosalie growled as she used her mind to unlock the door. Slamming it open.

This was something she would do out of anger. Rosalie was a real piece of work.

"Alice! How could you do this to me?" She shouted stomping towards me and waving her hands like a maniac.

My eyes widened at the level of her voice. I waved my hand over Jasper's head releasing a hormone that induces deep sleep. Human bodies care simple yet...complex.

"Keep it down. Jazz is sleeping. Let's go to your room. I know respect isn't your forte but it is mine," I whispered.

I got out the bed swiftly and elegantly, careful not to wake Jazz up. Sleep – a human delicacy. I grabbed my silky black gown. Jasper stirred in bed looking for me but went still when I added a pillow in his arms.

"No. I'm not going to my room with you! You've lost that privilege as a best friend after putting that Devils whore next to my boyfriends bedroom!" She spat,"Was the east wing not good enough?!"

I pulled her out into the corridor closing the door behind me as I began to feel annoyed.

"Edward," I dragged, " insisted on having her on our wing and not on the otherside of the building. He pointed out that he is her head mentor, and if a crisis should arise...he is there to sort it out! " I snorted, " Now have a bit of respect for Jasper beforr I rip that blonde hair from your head! Edwards not necessarily your boyfriend... Y'all haven't labeled it yet...Remember,"

She nodded her head giving me a silent menacing stare, "Bullshit!" She growled. She took the vase on a stand in the hallway next to us and crushed it in her hands.

"Being nice is out the bag. You can kiss my ass Alice!" She stormed of not looking back.

She seemed to be heading towards the computer room.

She'd calm down eventually and come apologizing eventually. I shouldn't have bought up the labeling issue.

"That girl will destroy us all with her jealously and temper... I know what I have to do," Life matches need to know if they were matchesand same with those that weren't.

I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.


	11. Twice Visions

"Don't judge my choices if you don't understand my reasons."

–

~Please don't forget to **review~**

"Uncle Aro...what a pleasure it is to see you," I smiled, kissing Aro on both cheeks,"Glad you could make it!"

He put his bags by the door and ushered one of the guards to take his bags to one of the guest rooms in the west wing.

"It was you who invited me after all, dear Alice. It's been two centuries, my dear," He spoke slowly certainly as he had all the time in the world – and well he sort of did,"You've always come to my aid in the past when I needed it, and I presumed you needed me now and here I stand. How is your other lime green...Jasper? Was it?"

"My other half is fine. He's probably hunting The Lost or in the boardroom or training our new guest that arrived last night," We began to walk and it seemed that Aro was leading us to the indoor Garden – Where the exotic Koi fish swam in the pond, "Everyone had an early morning,"

"Guest?" Aro inquired.

Oh Alice!

Nobody else except Our Team in the Rolocks – the four of us – knew who Isabella really was and not may know she's living among us in the many headquarters instead of the other quarters of either The Lost, illegitimate or the others that were there.

"Yes, it's another one of those illegitimate cases with a human. She's being trained to handle and discover her power and of the rules," I technically lied.

"She must be from an utmost important Royal or Pure blood for the four of you to take on her case so closely. I highly doubt you'd take such care for an illegitimate black blood..." he snickered, "If I may ask...who is the demon?"

Aro sat on the bench next to the pond and put his hand in the pond gracefully touching the fish as I went and plucked a lavender.

Rolock specialized in Nature. Our gardens and natural resources where sort out by the other Covens continuously.

"Still investigating," I lied, "Aro, are you here to help me or inquire on some bastard girl?"

Sorry Bella, but that's for your own good and safety.

Today I made sure to cover my hands, I wouldn't want Aro catching a glimpse of something he shouldn't when I had my shield down for rejuvenation.

Aro has a nasty, tricky gift. It's called Sight. He can glimpse into ones past that had happened by just touching and holding onto ones hand. The longer he held on the further back he saw. In a sense he could see into your past life...Sight.

Whilst I can see into the future...Visions.

"I see you're wearing gloves, my dear Alice..." He snickered – what I could call his trademark, "Are you hiding something?"

I shook my head and laughed knowing I'd been caught but brushing it of as him being over skeptical as usual.

"Oh Uncle Aro. I'd gone on a bike ride with Jasper...I drove...we shared a bike... Should I go into detail about what else happened early this morning?" I smirked.

"I think not. I have a distaste for porn...let alone hearing about it..." He sighed, "Oh Alice, I'm feeling famished. Shall we get something to eat. These fish are seeming so tasty at this moment..."

Knowing Aro he would have grabbed one Koi and ate it if it weren't for his human form. Not that it would stop him from transforming if he wanted to. Pure bloods could act a little crazy, but good company all in all. Not to mention they possessed impeccable powers and abilities.

I had no choice but to invite him here even knowing the risk it put on Bella, and the other covens not hearing word of her existence. If they found out we'd hid this from them, it would be seen as tyranny and treason... We'd be in for war.

Edward had been reluctant on me bringing Aro here, but our Head and Deputy, Carlisle and Esme had given me the go ahead since they knew the reason but Edward on the other hand...I couldn't necessarily tell him why I had abruptly decided on inviting a Demon from another Coven to The Main Headquarters.

It is not that we're enemies with the other two covens...as for the other three that are not cursed – we loathe them. It's just that the Rolocks – Our coven – thinks it better to investigate first. Lucifer is known for his lies and devious ways.

These are days I wish I was an Angel. My day of salvation will arrive... For all the good one's... It's inevitable. It happened to my brother Emmett, I just hope I make it before it's too late. It could happen to me. I hope so.

I sighed and smiled lightly at Aro, "I'm sure lunch is ready,"

"Dear Alice...Do tell me why I am here?"

Aro, always the one getting straight to the point.

"I need your help contacting and finding my big brother Emmett..." I replied as we walked to the Diner.

It was half of why he was here. He had not seen Rosalie and Edward together ever before. Nobody else knew my brother in our Team except for Carlisle and Jasper. I hadn't seen Emmett for centuries. He turned before I'd met Edward, Rosalie and Esme.

I know once Aro sees Rosalie and Edward together but not life matches, he will not resist to tell them the truth. He had old ways and beliefs of non matches being together, it was treacherous to his eyes and other Demons with similar old mentality.

"Dear Alice. I'm sure you know that takes time and a lot of power. Not to mention he's memory got wiped out off his previous life before he turned Angel. Even if...we're able to find him...He won't remember you Alice,"

"Alice, are you listening my dear?" Aro clicked his fingers in front of my face.

The vision I just had about my brother could change everything.

"A vision I see..." Aro smiled.

"Never mind about that...will you help me? Find my brother?" I looked up at Aro earnestly.

"Yes Yes, Alice. I owe you so much for what you've done for me in the past. It's a matter of fact...I owe you my life..." He nodded holding my gloved hands between his.

I nodded back smiling slightly relieved. We sat down in the diner that had only the cook and a few workers stacking the table with food.

The diner was this cozy place with tiled floors and decorated in a red velvet décor and a little fire place on a far corner. The diner was where we all ate and was connects to the main corridor and the main kitchen doors.

Carlisle and Esme joined us after a few minutes then Jasper arrived sitting on my right whilst Aro sat on my left side. Edward and Bella followed soon after with Edward sitting opposite Jasper and Bella a seat away from Edward opposite Aro. I looked at Aro who was looking at Edward and Bella as his eyes lit up and glowed with... Wonder as he whispered, "Magical!"

Rosalie followed soon afterwards wearing Red Strapped Six inch heels with straps that went just below her knees, and a red fiery dress that stopped mid thigh. She looked magnificent, always one for the illusion and grand entrance.

She elegantly walked to the seat right between Bella and Edward sitting in the middle of them, smiling wickedly as she gave Edward a peck on the lips.

I heard the chair scrape back as I turned to Aro who began to shout after standing up abruptly.

"Treacherous! A fiend coming in between life matches!"


	12. Provocative Tempers

"It always seems impossible until it's done."

–Nelson Mandela

"Uncle Aro?" I said stopping him from entering the diner."I beseech you not to speak or inform Edward on who his life match is. Promise me!" I pleaded.

I had a sinking feeling that if life mates are revealed in that room, it would destroy lives.

"I won't ask why...yet...as I know you've always had the best intentions...but I'll concede to keeping my mouth sealed but you'll have to lend me The Book of Secrets for at least...two hours...an hour for each individual in the match. Deal?" He snickered clapping his hands as he opened the door leaving me outside the diner door.

"Of course. Deal," I whispered gulping knowing he could here me as I followed him inside.

The Book of Secrets is meant for me and my eyes only. It took time and was hard to decipher, it was written in the ancient language. I couldn't just had it over to Aro. What if he made copies. No, Aro wouldn't make false use of my trust, or would he?

Things I have to sacrifice for those I love. Oh, Edward.

Not to even mention I'd had a vision within a vision. One about my brother and the main one based on the diner incident. On both visions I could not share with anyone or trust anyone except three people.

The prophecy had truly began and was working it's ways.

Carlisle and Esme arrived shortly after as in my vision then Jasper then Bella and Edward followed by Rosalie in her eye catching get up. Aro's eyes rose up as he stared at me and came close to my ear to whisper something.

"Oh Alice. For what I witness here. Three lives are in conflict... Keeping quiet intervenes with my way and belief. Three hours with the book...I may owe you my life...but this, this my dear Alice is far more complicated and requires a discussion between the two of us soon," he whispered hurriedly.

After the visions I had a clear idea who Edward and Rosalie's life matches were, especially after Aro's outburst where Edward is concerned. Many hearts would be broken if it was revealed all too soon, and I had a feeling it could also affect my vision within a vision. I just hope I am making the right decision.

"What ever you ask...just please, don't say anything about who the life matches are," I leaned over to Aro's ear and whispered very low.

Demon's hearing was a shitty thing when you wanted to whisper, but everyone was distracted in conversation and food. I took no chances either way I practically made no sound when I whispered to Aro who heard me perfectly.

I myself couldn't tell the life matches because Bella's aura was unclear, and when Edward stood next to Bella his Aura just seemed to fade away but from Aro's reaction in the vision... It gave me a slight clue.

The matches I saw positively involved Rosalie.

"Mr Volturi. I see you arrived safely..." Edward began addressing Aro, "I've heard you're a man of great power. Tell me, are Rose and I a match?"

It's unlike Edward to ask such questions.

"I cannot say. Such things shouldn't be discussed at the dinner table," Aro replied leisurely.

"Hm," Edward paused munching on some pork crackling, "Maybe you're not as powerful as everyone says you are...maybe you've grown weak and lost your abilities..."

Is Edward honestly trying to provoke Aro?!

Oh Edward! If he weren't a pure blood as well, he would have had his tongue handed to him most probably cut off for patronizing one. Edward may be a pure blood as Aro but Aro had Royal bloods at hand, more experience and was much much older than him.

Aro may not show his temper...but it's there. It's quiet, stealthy and very deadly.

"A mere child...such as yourself, I highly doubt understands the vastness and complexities of power and abilities. I hold many secrets that can unconditionally and irrevocably damage your fragile being, boy," he snickered whilst the whole table remained quiet watching the scene unfold, "If I reveal you to the Covens...about your true and pitiful... Origins little Edward... I assure you, my power will be the least of your concerns,"

Edward seemed to bend the metal fork in his hand and snap it in half.

"Excuse me," Edward wiped his mouth as he stood up and left abruptly with Rose in tow and Edward clearly stating he wanted to be alone, but followed insistingly.

"Smart boy," Aro snickered, "Such a great meal should not be ruined by the spoils of the young,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Let us devil into Rosalie's mind. Shall we? :)


	13. Knockout

Rosalie POV

"Edward, please...stop. Talk to me," I pleaded with Edward as he put on his coat.

He'd stormed out the diner at something Aro Volturi had said. He's tone of voice was condescending and rude but I don't get what would have upset Edward.

What does Aro know about Edward that could have him so shocken up this way.

Edward would have told me...he tells me everything.

"Rosalie! I thought I told you not to follow me!" Edward growled

It made me falter a little. He'd never spoken tome that way. I was usually the fierce one.

Edward had a soft spot in my heart and I'd never fought with him before if he'd upset me. I'd take it out on something else or go rant out at Alice. Our relationship is not fragile but...I don't want to tempt it.

"Edward, please. What's wrong? What did I do?" I shook.

He remained quiet and stared at me as he tied his coat. Not that he needed it. He must plan to go in public. Not that there's much humans here, and the human form is affected by weather more so than other beings. The leaders and their pathetic weaknesses.

I have to keep this form due to being on Earth. Can't let anything slip.

He sighed, "Rosalie. Look, I'm going out to meet someone. Stay here and look after Bella, I'll be back in three days,"

With that he walked away and out of the headquarters leaving me fuming.

He's concern was Bella, but I was the one who spent nights with him. Dressed his wounds after we went to battle or on the field. In rough times, darkest hours, moments. I cared for him and loved him more than anything.

...but all he could of was, Bella.

I stormed of to my room, no longer hungry. I'd rest before Bella's first combat training tomorrow.

No way in heaven will I be soft

I'd make her bleed.

"Get up!" I shouted as I clapped hands a four a.m. in the morning after pouring a jug of water on her face...I might have added a bit of salt...maybe more than a bit.

"Five minutes in the shower, and in the indoor track in ten!" I turned as she wiped her eyes, licking her lips – maybe to check why her eyes were itching... Or burning – that might be due to the chilli powder too – now that I put a little, " Make me wait...and every passing minute...means ten laps will be added,"

I walked into the indoor track and sat down going through my texts. None from Edward. A few from my ex's – which I delete then block, Edward is my love now – and other business and work emails that I'd get back to after my one on one session with Bella.

Internally I was hoping Bella would be late; Externally I was ready to kick her ass during the self defense session. I had a lot planned for her. Let's say the track shoes I'd handed one of the servants to give Bella are very – uncomfortable

"You're on time," I smiled actually annoyed on the inside.

Till I noticed her frazzled hair and what she'd decided to wear. Sweatpants and a sweater.

Boy is this going to be fun, and as if things couldn't get even more perfect. I looked at her feet seeing the basically solid rock shoes I'd given her.

"Shall we begin," I pointed to the track that was in an oval shape, " What's your regular exercise period and what is it? Jogging, yoga or?"

I asked her these questions hoping it was minimum so I could exert a lot of pressure on her. I showed her a few stretched before we began. See,I could be nice. Those stretches certainly left her... Stretched. Wouldn't want her to pull a muscle can have Edward upset or annoyed with me. Or would I want her to pull a muscle?

I may have healing powers but I hadn't had time master that art fully – not that I'd go out of my wat to master it unlike my former mentor I have better things to focus on. Healing could take a toll on the healer the stronger or severe the injury.

I smiled happily when Bella said her exercising was basically non existent.

"Ten laps, a break after five." Its go time. I began jogging just to show her which pace to keep – more like ran – it would tire her put pretty quick, " Keep up, Hun'. Slow down and I add another lap,"

After this Bella had a session with Alice so I knew I had to finish early, and give Bella time to shower and fix herself up...or I could let her go worn out to Alice's session. That would make her depressed. Now wouldn't that be exciting.

There's an idea. A Lost meeting Bella would be fun, but that had complications and consequences.

I'd think about it. Let the games begin.

"Get moving!" I shouted, she began to slow down after three laps and a half.

Her pace picked up but only a little.

"Get some water. The get back on the track," I said to her after five laps.

"I'm not sure why but these shoes feel like I'm running on tar on a hot day with pebbles Pocking at my feet," she pouted as red as a tomato.

I jumped up internally dancing to happy tunes.

I shrugged, "I don't know...must have been a bad brand,"

"Can I take them off?" She frowned as she rubbed her ankle.

My eyes nearly popped out at her request.

Gosh this girl.

"Believe it or not, the tracks quite hot. A defect I guess...so I wouldn't recommend that, " I shrugged smiling lightly as if I didn't care.

Damn, my acting is good.

She nodded sighing as she stood up taking off her sneakers and sweatpants. Revealing a short and a sports bra.

For a person who didn't work out. She had a good body. We may be Demons at birth but weight affects us as much as it does The Lesser. I speak from past Demon obesity.

Our Demon form in weight is not so different to Lessers forms. So if I weigh nine hundred kilogram in Demon form – where I'm overweight for my body type so in lesser form I'd be ninety kilograms.

Currently I'm as fit as a fiddle.

After Bella jogged around the track, losing and picking up pace. I added five more laps making it fifteen – overjoyed in my case – as she grunted.

"Take five then meet me in the training room," I said throwing her a towel. "Same rules apply on tardiness, darling."

I walked of heading to the training room.

I waited only four minutes just before she joined me on time again.

I stood in front on Bella in the combat circle with my hands on my wrist.

"First lesson: Block me!" I said as I rushed in for attack.

She dogged my attacks. Right hook, left hook, upper cut, left kick, punch, knee kick – which I got her in her gut – gosh she's protective of her face.

I picked up pace as she began to slow down panting, huffing and puffing. I smiled knowing I wasn't breaking a sweat yet.

Lovely, I'd worn her out.

It was then when she said, "Edward hadn't mentioned it being this tough,"

It would be worth losing the energy to heal her cause I am going to hurt her immensely.

I swung my whole body to gain enough force and kicked her on her temple, knocking her out.

"Stupid Bitch,"

She didn't even see it coming.

I stares at her limp but still breathing body, her temple bruising already.

I could end her right now, but why foil the game and risk losing Edward.

 _"Goodnight Bella,"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Happy New Year!!! 2019!!!**

 **Give me some love this year by leaving a review.**

 **xoxo**

 **Lexi**


	14. Evil Demon

"Oh dear Alice...I finally found you..Esme dear, lovely to see your radiant beauty again," Aro spoke as he entered the kitchen.

I stared at the chocolate spoon hoping to lick it. It looks so delicious. I could taste it even though it was yet to be in my mouth. I loved it when Carlisle decided to bake or cook in one of the many kitchens the headquarters. He's a wonderful cook.

"Carlisle, see you getting your hands dirty with servants work again," Aro said staring at him with his oven mittens and an apron on as he took out the cake he'd been baking and replaced it with cookies in the oven.

Carlisle's human façade passion was in the pots. He's creative, caring in a demon way and compassionate again in a demon way. He controlled the small and sight of things in terms of how you view or sense them. He's very special.

"Not pleasing to see you Aro, considering you insulted a boy q view as my very own son," Esme brushed leaning over the kitchen counter arms crossed.

I sat next to her on the counter taking it all in.

"Haha, Aro. If that's the case you won't mind not eating my delights,"Carlisle smirked.

Esme and I just watches it all unfold as my uncle, Esme's husband, and my non relation Uncle Aro talk about kitchen work and food.

"Now, now Carlisle. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You're a dark blood and I respect your opinion, but let's not be stingy when it comes to food," He laughed.

I guess this is time to explain the Demon Classification Rank System.

In Rank Order:

Royal Bloods are the highest ranks. From King and Queen Demons; The Prince's and Princesses. – My close friend which are Princes Demetri and Alec Volt.

Darker Bloods are the first order of Demons that were created after Lucifer fell (how they rank second I have no idea). They are as powerful as Royal Bloods but not quite Royal due to their rebellious nature...and other things – This is were I fall under along with Carisle, Esme and my brother.

Pure Bloods are Demons that have had more than four generations of the same Demon Rank which are Pure Blood's. – This would be Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Aro.

Last and always viewed as least...by high rankers ( Ahem... Some Pure's and Royals). Demon breeds that have mixed with other species that are considered tainted – They mostly end up as servant's, guards etc. And are never given higher tasks. – Bella could fall under there due to her father being a lesser ... Although she is rather a special case.

Edward is also a Rolock Demon to add to his high Rank. They can basically be put alongside Darker Demons. These are lines of Demons that fought for the control of Earth and one it for Lucifer against The Other Fallen Angels, Angelic's and Demon war. They are honoured in Havena.

Through marriage. When Dons decided to tie the sacred life match bond and are from different ranks. E.g. Jasper and I'd son or daughter hopefully in the future would take on my rank. This means offspring's tale on the parent with higher ranks classification. If parents have the same rank then they can apply to be assessed and begin as Pure Blood's until it is broken, they can only be pronounced Pure's on the fourth Generation... Trust me, it takes time.

Its not quite easy for demons to have children bit takes years, even decades...centuries. I'd know.

Any demon who mates with a specie that is considered tainted for example the Lessers. It is automatically a Black blood even if the demon is off highest rank.

In my eyes a demon is a demon...well except my brother. I miss him so much. I haven't spoken or seen him in so long. I know he doesn't remember me but I do...everyday. I believe all demons are the same. There shouldn't be ranks but equality. What can I say though, we were literally born in hell and n one sees things the way I do. It is hell after all... I guess I'm just odd.

Demons betray, cheat, hurt, punish...were truly awful. The Lost which are far gone demons that are like Lucifer's dogs rape, kill innocents and are addicted to controlling Lessers and making them committee evil deeds i.e. suicide. Among other things crime, adultery etc. Lucifer controls the world but he can't even control his spawns. Evil pests.

The higher your rank the more sophisticated task you handle. They don't meddle with pesky species like the Leaders. Lucifer wants complete rule over the Earth, not only control but The Created has vast and more power the Lucifer could ever dream off. Lucifer seems satisfied but every demon knows that he is greedy and wants more than he can ever probably handle. He has his eyes on the Galaxies, Dimensions, Loop Holes, Black Holes and what not.

"Aro. My values...opinions... Principal's... Hold strength in my heart and my affairs, views or love of the kitchen are dear to me. Those 'servants' you speak off... Are wonderful demons," Carlisle glared at Aro.

Aro snickered as he glared gleefully at Carlisle.

"Carlisle. Black Bloods have always been weak. Wonderfulnis not a word I would used to define them. Oh, how I remember back in the day when they were burnt after birth. Sizzling little creatures, they lit up like kerosene," he snickered and broke into a fit of laughter, "...it all ended when Lucifer needed more beings to do his dirty work. Soon after those spawns were bought up to do the work that no high ranker would ever dream of doing. They are there to do the dirty chores and work and that's that," Aro spat, seeming annoyed for the first time in a the few days he's been here.

He took a step closer towards Carlisle as Uncle Carlisle did the same.

"How stupid demons have changed they're awful ways...disgusting," Aro waved his hand up and down in front of Carlisle.

Aro has again upset another person in HQ. Carilse takes of his mittens and apron throwing them aside on the floor and plunging a knife into Aro's chest.

"Aro Volturi. You are a guest," second knife to the chest. Aro just stood there quiet and face the only thing showing emotions of uneasiness. I realized Esme was holding him down and controlling his body with her powers as she stared at him, her hand extended in front of her where she stood and only movement was her clockwise twisting hand. Her eyes are yellow with veins around her eyes. Yellow like sunshine the colour of her aura.

Esme hand rendered Aro immobile. I just sat at the edge of the kitchen Island arm on either side of my but tense and unable to me. Out of the periphery of my eye right next to me, Esme hand her hand in my direction twisting the same as the one turned towards Aro.

Shoot, she knew I'd tried to intervene and stop this. Why is she so evil. What am I saying. Of course she's evil. Somewhat.

"Behave like one ," Third knife, "Show some respect," Fourth, "and last but certainly not least. We show our guest demon love and appreciation. Inane Bastards will be harmed and sent back to hell," six more knives

Carlisle basically emptied the knife stand and knives in the draw on Aro's chest. Carlisle knife skills were impeccable. He was a lot better than Jasper as Jasper was the best to but Carlisle had never offered to mentor anyone in his life...and that's been a long life

Esme steps closer towards Aro releasing her hold on me but still controlling Aro, "Now Aro?" Do you understand or should the next knife contain Angelic Blood and straight into your heart, wipe out from existence? " she gritted her teeth after moving slowly and squeezing her hands as a few bones in Aro's arm cracked.

Aro's eyes turned red and I knew what was coming next as I leaped of the island on Esme's direction.

Esme had produced and Angelic blood in her other hand during her threats to Aro.

She rubbed it against Aro's cheek and screamed in pain. He broke free of Esme's hold falling onto his knees he looked up at her with veins circling is red eyes that showed that he was about to attack.

Oh, Dark Demon's. Why are we so cruel.

I felt the burn of my eyes that I was sure were a lime colour with veins circling around them as I grabbed Esme pushing her out of the way ready to –

The vision ends and I had to contemplate on letting it happen or pacify the situation.

Gosh, and to think it all started with human food.

Well...technically.


	15. Revelations are Never Empty

Before Aro could say the Black Bloods were disgusting. I got of the table counter and grabbed his arm and hurriedly left the kitchen.

"Aro. You know how Dark Demon's tempers are with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle being Dark Demon's. They could send you back to hell or...wipe you out of existence," I scolded Aro.

I nay be a Dark Demon too but my tempered flared when I had to take care of those I loved.

He sighed and looked up at me, "Demons were so...loving? My, my, my Alice. You seem to forget I have a few tricks up my sleeve too,"

I opened the door to the media room and Aro followed behind as we sat on one of the Sofa's a little far of from the computers and whatnot.

I know Aro is just as powerful and that's what I was afraid off. All three of them could have wiped us all out in that kitchen... Or worse the whole Headquarters

"They're gifted...I would know, they raised me," I snapped regretting not letting him feel the pain.

It would have served him right.

Some Revelations could be so empty.

Carlisle and Esme were basically my substitute Dad and Mom.

Aro could be more despicable then a demon should be.

First Edward, who I haven't seem for days after the Diner. Almost Carlisle and Lucifer knows who else...

Most probably me currently.

I'm also kidding Lucifer knows nothing. I'm sure the Creator knows though.

I decided to change the subject before I hurt him. I still needed him. For my plan to work as seen in my vision within a vision. For Rosalie, Edwards and my brothers whereabouts.

I've been cautiously wearing gloves around Aro. Ball gowns from the past kinda gloves. Who says the pasts outdated?

It reminds of the good old days. Somewhat around the sixteenth or seventh century. Jasper and I had has one of our many fights.

Emmett had turned Angel only about a century, more or less, and I was in a bad place. I'd fled from Havena. The curse had been cast by Lucifer and the pain was still stronger than it is now. As the went by it faded, but I think got used to it.

I ended up in New Orleans. A wonderful little city, but filled with Witches who weren't so keen on demons. Somehow they accepted me.

I stayed there for thirty years alone with a few local witches. They taught me a lot about magic. In all the time I thought Jasper was back in Havena, he was in fact on the outskirts or bayou with werewolves that had taught him a few tricks.

I thought he never followed me. I thought he didn't car, but he did and he'd been a safe distance away, watching and ... Sad.

I felt bad I really did when I found out. I sent a letter to him after days of pinning over what I should do. I'd invited him to one of the balls held in center city where a famous Vampire Coven lived. It was to keep piece between the two Coven and packs.

A letter of acceptance arrived no less than an our later.

I felt a rush that I hadn't felt in a while. It could only be bought on by him, Jasper.

It felt reassuring that he'd always been there.

"You're early, Monsieur Hale." I said as he entered the hall the dance would be held.

Jasper had arrived a few minutes earlier. The hall the dance was being was slowly filling. My purple ball gown was shimmering and I knew it looked swell on my petite and short frame.

"Man of my nature does not spend time prodding over my looks," he humoured as he referred to the curse – he looked ravishing actually he'd his his curse very well, he'd definitely prodded. "And may I say my lady, you looking ravishing, your a bright star on this slowly filling hall,"

I giggled blushing as he stared into my eyes. It felt like the first time we met. Wed been apart for thirty years, but I could still feel the connection. The longing...

"Thank you. You're too kind," I smiled then curtsied.

"A Dance, my lady, before the floor is filled," he asked.

I sighed happy that I'd get to somewhat hold him.

"Very well then, Monsieur, lead the way," I tried not to jump up in excitement as he gracefully took hand and lead me to the dance floor.

That night we danced till our human bodies gave out. We talked and laughed like old times.

We stayed in New Orleans for a while till The Slaughter – a story for another day – broke out.

We fled not wanting to be involved but not before helping the Wolves and Witches that had given us sanctuary.

After New Orleans we fou

"You stated you were looking for me earlier on?" I asker hastily.

He smiles as if knowing what I'd just done about changing the subject.

Well of course he'd know.

"Ah, yes. That..." I found him Alice,"

"I found Emmett,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Hey there!

Haha! This is the longest chapter title so far.

Thank you for reading!

The review button is a click away!

So will the Futuristic Alice be reunited with her brother, or will revelations be empty? ;)

xoxo

Lexi


	16. Guardian Angel

"You found him?" I spoke in shock, "You found my brother? When can I see him?"

I jumped up hopeful.

"Alice...slow down. These things take time. Be patient and listen," Aro said firmly.

He seemed so serious. For the first time in a long time...and it has been a long time. Aro seemed serious.

"He is in the Haven of Angels..." Aro begun.

"Heaven?" I panicked. There is no place I could easily get him.

"Luckily... No. The Haven of Angels...is more or less...a place of healing more so...bare with me Alice... A retreat... For the mentally troubled," he said softly as of I would explode any minute now.

He did right to do so, and explode I would.

"A retreat? Like an asylum... My brother? Crazy?! No... I call Bullshit?!" I spat.

"Alice..." Aro warned as I begin to levitate of the floor.

I was losing control over my power. Calm down Alice, I told myself.

Calm down.

"How?" My voice cracked barely coming out as a whisper, "Why? He's an Angel..." I rushed after calming down but still a little frantic.

"How is he there?!" I screamed slightly losing it again.

I don't know why I was reacting this way. It just didn't make sense though.

He's an Angel.

Shouldn't he be extraordinarily powerful?

Aro stood and paced for a while. He had his chin clasped and one arm behind his back...thinking. I wish I had the power of Sight. With a touch of his hand I could see what he knew. He could touch my hand and show me but that required great energy from his part. I'm not sure if he'd grown in that department.

Not to add. I couldn't risk the of chance of him sneaking in and viewing my past. More specifically about who Isabella is.

"Alice," he said snapping me out of my thoughts, "I'll tell you everything but you have to give me your word you won't do anything drastic,"

I'm a Demon. My word meant nothing.

Aro was just being ridiculous, but I nodded either way. Knowing very well if drastic was what was required to help my brother, I wouldn't give it a second thought.

He shook his head as if realizing that it was hopeless asking for my word. I know it would be to if it was I asking him. Only way to make a Demon do what you want is to bargain or give them something they want. Technically they were bought to be silenced.

"Don't do anything drastic and I won't ask of the Book of Secrets that we made a deal upon. Agreed?" He said firmly.

A new deal.

...I had to take this deal. It was a good one.

Where words don't matter. If a deal is broken that means in this case if I agreed on the deal then broke. He could have those three hours with book.

"Deal," I decided. For now.

For Aro to offer up the Book. Well this must be important or dangerous.

Why would he care though? He's a Demon.

Unless...it would endanger him too.

Selfish Aro.

Two could play at the same game, Aro.

"After his change...he's currently at the best state...well, for now that is." Aro began taking a short breath before continuing.

"So... As I was saying. After his change, he was at prime shape for a while. A shirt while after he began having these...triggers...which only a few transitioned Angels experience. Some are temporary and so they take a while to full...vanish.

"Now Alice this information is hard to obtain, and could land those who know of it in grave calamity. Now if I disclose this information with you. It means it will never leave this room for eternity. Do you understand?" Aro said sternly stepping closer.

I nodded. Although eternity is a very long time.

"The only reason I'm informing you of this is so that you don't go hunting for information, and landing yourself in worse trouble then being shackled... Well...I'm now regretting informing you. Even though I still have more to say. Dark Demons and their thirst for trouble."

I rolled my eyes and spoke to Aro.

"Alright then Uncle Aro. Get on with it then,"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **A/N: Hi, there!** **thank you so much for reading...and please dont forget to leave a review.** **This and other stories also available on wattpad om account: @LexiDNCR.** **I'm also hosting Awards on there please feel free to check it out under: My Upcoming books.** **xoxo** **lexi**


	17. Suppression

"A century after Emmett graduated from Transitioned Angel to Guardian Angel..." Aro began as he told me about my trans –Gaurdian Angel brother, Emmett.

"He was on the field... Earth. He of course fought The Lost and protected The Lessers. One of his teammates also Captain sent a complaint to the Head Guardian Angels Institute...well the one in London, closest to where he was deployed...it was about Emmett's sudden...outbursts,

"It said: To the Head Guardians of the London Institute.

Re: A concern on fellow Guardian Angel.

It has come to my realization that a Guardian by the name, Eagle..." I raised my eyebrow confused as Aro read the letter out from memory.

Eagle?

"They get a new name after transition... Like starting anew. As I was saying... Eagle, has been having violent outbursts and visions," he continued.

Yep, then it's definitely Emmett. If somehow they got to choose their names. I bet Emmett would use that opportunity to pick a name of his favourite Squabble Team back in Havena.

Not starting new now is it.

Back when we were in school – Academy. Demons only stop aging after their anointing ceremony and that's about three hundred years in school. Most start at one hundred depending on how fast they develop. Some are slow and school only begins at two hundred, which would mean they graduate and stop aging around five hundred. If they don't fail.

So trust me, three hundred is nothing on Havena. Not like on earth. Earth is a lot slower.

Squabble is a power game played at the academy against other academies. Most people love the game so much that they wipe they minds of the three centuries in the academy only to devil in the games. Thus graduating but not anointed so aging further. Yeah, it's that fun. I had my memory of the academy wiped twice ... Only because Emmett did it. I was the look up to and follow big brother type.

I got the memories of previous academy years after I decided I wasn't going back soon. It was fun but I had to explore. When Emmett wiped his memory of the previous centuries he'd had. I'd decided to leave and me leaving was the best decision I could ever had made. Breaking the brother-sister follow in his footsteps bond.

Now that I think of it I might have ended up an angel too, cause after Emmett's stopped Squabble in the later A.D era. The powers he'd learnt had been enhanced due Squabble. He used them for...good. He changed even before the transition. Centuries after that he transitioned.

...but if I'd followed in his footsteps I might never have met Jasper. Cause after I left Emmett and left the capital of the Edena district in Havena. I met Jasper in Havil, the only beautiful place in Havena( cause well hell hasn't got much beauty as Earth does). Although it too is slowly but gradually decaying.

So, Emmett became a transitioned angel leaving his love for Squabble and favorite team, The Eagles, and his sister and her fiancé in Havena.

Oh how I miss Squabble, and Emmett of course.

"Guardian Eagle seems to state that these visions he's been having are his past memories that have been suppressed – understand even though this Guardian knew nothing of how transitioned Angels wiping worked, Emmett was indeed telling the truth. Memories can't be wiped but only suppressed, only few know this. It takes great power to suppress them...I believe only the Created could truly wipe memories, but he believes in free will...so suppressing is a power only the most powerful Angels are entitled to do given the transition-er accepts the transition," Aro explained.

So there's still a chance to pull back his memories?

"With the power it takes. It means things can go wrong if the supress-see is not officially and wholly willing... And that's what I suspect has happened with your brother. The transition was faulty due to him not letting go, permanently ... Okay, back to what the letter said.

"GE – Guardian Eagle – has been disorganized, lost in thought, fatigued, training maintenance has depleted, mission's and battle's near fails and ... I fear we may soon lose on of our own,"

Well I bet The Lost would have a field day if they won, or any other demon that was fighting at that time in point. It's always nice to win. I get why this Captain would be concerned.

Oh, Emmett.

"GE has also shown... Violent behavior. The team and my advisors have decided to quarantine and constraint GE in fear of hurting others or if it comes to it...himself. Till further investigation is done by the Heads he'll remain so.

" This was written by Guardian Captain Caius"

I sighed taking it all in. So they'd isolated my brother like, like a Demon! He's no longer a monster. Never truly was. Just born into what it was, Hell. It was either be evil or be frowned upon, and used like a whore.

Not that many minded the latter. Ha! Demons.

"Well from the looks of it Caius knows not much about the transition process. He was one of the lucky ones whose memories were fully suppressed...for a while," Aro raised he's eyebrows at the as if he'd said something wrong.

He had.

I had leverage against him now. I knew who his informant was.

He could not argue otherwise.

I guess he decided to ignore what he said in hopes that I didn't realize it. No, no Aro. I'm much smarter than that.

"Well I guess Emmett's triggers had a bit of an affect on Emmett because he is now at the retreat facility too. Funny. Here I thought the Angel was one of the lucky ones. He's due out on Friday. Two days from now."

Well serves this Caius guy right for isolating my brother.

Aro snickered shaking his head as he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to me.

I unfolded it and realized it was picture.

A picture of Emmett

He had beautiful white wings that were fully spread and open. He wore golden armor and held a sword high up in one hand and a shield on the other hand, shielding his stomach up to his chest. A mesmerizing shimmer and aura around his body, like a light, a star.

Beautiful. Here's a word a wouldn't use often on an Angel except that said Angel is my brother.

I should hate him like other Demons hate their transitioned family members or friends, but I don't... I never could.

After Carlisle, Esme and before Jasper. He was all I had. Even when we fought. He was all I had.

"He looks MAGNIFICENT!" I awed.

"Yes, yes. Of course you'd think that. It's honestly revolting. I won't lie." He sighed, "Angels have an alluring atmosphere about them, but forgive me not for hating them. I know we can't do anything to bring him back in fear of bring heaven on us for taking one of their own,

"but I thought this would suffice for now since you said and I quote, I want you to help me find Emmett, so no kidnapping or whatever thoughts you have will be done. No sorry. That photo was taken on his graduation day as Guardian. "

That explains the armor as if his a guardian or fighting something.

I wouldn't be kidnapping if he came willingly. If he'd been recollecting memories, I'm dead on sure he'd run towards me. Demon or not.

I'm his sister. Blood. His twin. We shared a Demon womb. He's Demon born but Angel transitioned... Only transitioned. Different now but his two hours older than me, my big brother. He always looked out for me, now, time for me to do the same.

I felt myself shed a tear. Oh human form but I can't blame it all on that seeing as I haven't cried since I lost Emmett to the Angelic transition but I was happy for him, even though I'd begged him to rather have it purged out. In the end I'd accepted his decision even though I cried for fifty years.

I've been in this human form for to long. Ever since the curse began I'd been sent to Earth to try end it.

Speaking of I had to train Bella for the first time tomorrow. I should have for the past few days but I'd put it off and let Rosalie take my time. She seemed too happy.

Hopefully she wasn't too hard on Bella.

My brain swirled thinking. The idea popped up and I knew that my previous thoughts weren't just thoughts, but a plan formulating. It had been damn to long since I'd last seen Emmett. Damn, too long.

My brother – Guardian Angel. His sister – Darker Demon.

My family was twisted, but weren't they all.

"Thank you Aro," I cracked.

Screw these emotions.

I'm two seconds from levitating the shit out of these emotions. I just needed to relax get the demon in me out and suppress this human form I currently wore.

Aro's response was a nod, and a stare at the door. He left soon after most probably because of the tears. Must have made him uncomfortable, at least he didn't laugh like the other Demons would have. Others...could be much crueller.

I'm abnormal. Not a lot of demons cried. Demons were never ones to cry. Not even when they're are about to be wiped from existence.

Although their is a rumour that Demons that have given birth cried immensely, as did they other half.

I've never given birth.

Most demons could remain loyal to their partners, but not all. Carlisle and Esme; Jasper and I were a rare case cause I can guarantee you that Rose and Edward had both had indiscretions.

Not a lot of Demons conceive. It's hard to fully get pregnant, most demons babies die at birth or in the womb.

I stand still crying and look at the picture. The photo was so beautiful.

My previous idea came forth.

I had to see him. I had to know what memories he'd seen.

I had to break him out of the Haven of Angels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hey! Alright-y ladies and gentleman. This will be the last chapter in Alice's POV for now.

Back to where it all started – Bella.

After that there will be a surprise POV. Like Rosalie's one was. Then Alice will take the reins and soon after (which will be the end of HDD) Bella will take the finals. BTW, there might be four of five surprise chapters. HDD seems like it will be around 30 chapters before it ends so we're about halfway. *claps* after that Crow Coven will commence and HimI.

I'm so grateful that someone out the reads my weird mind stories.

Review button is only a click away!

Thank you for being you and be good. God Bless! And good night.

xoxo

Lexi


	18. My Power

Bella POV

I hadn't seen Alice in a whole while, and I've been stuck with a psychotic evil women for most of my training, she basically kills my mood. I can tell she hates me but I don't know what I did to induce that... It's been Three weeks since last saw father. Edward forbid I make contact, and told me if my father gets worried. He'll put thoughts in his MIND that I'd spoken to him a few hours ago...but what about me? How am I suppose to feel?

I've learnt jujutsu, karate, wielding a sword but I'm getting nowhere in finding my power. Where Edwards is mind control apart from the mind reading most powerful demons have and he has speed. His super fast. This still so awkward to say...but I'm getting there. Jasper, who is my weapon's instructor and yeah, psychiatrist (he's got this whole control emotions thing), and Alice's husband – yeah, demons marry to, I was shocked cause aren't they the definition of unfaithfulness? All of the are so peculiar – and can block out a demons power if his more powerful. I also learnt his got a few tricks up his sleeve, and is a real joy to be around. Alice is really lucky, although she's not been around lately, and she's suppose to train me and try unlock my power. Rosalie...the witch...demon...fiend...call her what you may. The last one...she is what she is. Rose can heal the women who knocked me out numerous times can heal. Why would a demon have such power? Like what the hell?

Oh bugger!

I was so upset when she accidental broke my arm and shrieked as she heard Edward shout out asking: "Which training room are you two in?" A week ago after he'd returned from where he'd disappeared too for days, after that man by the diner had insulted him. Demons...I just can't. Rosalie touched my hand and I'd felt instant relief, and Edward soon after looking between us suspiciously. Rosalie dismissed 'class' and said I could head on to the study room with Edward, who she kissed so passionately in front of me. I got a bit annoyed, I pained to see her looking at me eyes wide open as I tried not to growl at her. I wanted to throw her across the room, but thought it better as I had another session with her the next day. Wouldn't want to wake up with a broken spinal cord one morning. Rosalie is a wicked women...demon.

I sat in my bedroom doing my 'homework' that Edward had given me yesterday on mystic artifacts. Oh, did I mention that his my 'History of the Underworld and Otherworld' teacher. Yeah, he's also helping me to find my power.

Currently I was ready to give up thinking, I was not who he thought I was and this was a waste of my life as I recall Rosalie saying: "Maybe she's a mistake...it's been weeks and I've seen nothing special then the usual mortal skills ...she sucks if you ask me honestly,". Edward had tsked and dismissed Rose and she'd about to kiss him when he turned and walked away, briefly missing her kiss. I'd seen a bit of hurt in Rosalie's eyes as I muffled a snort, and she'd glared at me.

Maybe Rose is right and I'm just a human thrust into this awful world...but Edward claimed I just needed to accept who I was, and that I talked to him in his head when we first met...but what if he's wrong and I really am human.

I heard the door open, and looked up from the bed frowning at who would come inside without knocking. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Rosalie but she did her best to avoid me if she wasn't training me.

If I was a demon...why didn't I feel as evil as she acted. What if I'm really a mistake and they got it all wrong. All this would have been for nothing

Looking at the now closing door, I locked eyes on a six foot three man with browny green eyes, nice lips and a very cocky smile. He was drop dead gorgeous, but that didn't mean I wanted him in my room.

His a complete stranger. I know the building is locked and guarded pretty tight... But by Demons.

Who would trust them?

"My love? I've missed you. You still look ravishing. Come here..." He whispered.

Say what now? Come where?!

My eyes widened as I stood up and approached him at the door. I was panicking.

Why was I moving?!

Why was I moving?!

"Today's your lucky day...over a century I've been without you. I'll fuck you raw tonight. I'll ravish you," he whispered before his lips met mine.

I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. I fell deep into the kiss. It was as if I'd known this man that had just entered my room for a long time.

Thoughts came into my mind of him on top of me. I on top of him. I pulled down his jacket then his dress shirt and everything we're wearing soon came off as well, and he pushed me up against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his naked waist.

It felt like hours as we dancing and made love on the wall, bed floor, bathroom and somehow on the ceiling. I'd somehow... Levitated us on the ceiling. At first I thought it was all him, but I'd pushed him onto the bed then gracefully landed on him, taking him in as I used my mind to drag a blanket and cover us.

Well that confirms one thing.

I'm no human.


End file.
